narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobuyuki Hyūga
Nobuyuki is a serious ninja but still has a side for sense of humour ~ even though it takes him a while to get jokes. Nobuyuki mainly spends his time travelling writing novels on a variety of topics. After the death of his sensei, he especially was determined to learn more on Hyūga Clan history and master what his master taught him; the Dust Release Kekkei Tōta. Background Nobuyuki Hyuga is the son of an exiled Hyuga ninja from Konohagakure (Raishun) and a ninja from Iwagakure (AWN) that specialises in the Kekkei Tōta Dust Release. His parents were both exiled as they're marriage was between two ninjas of different villages. Resulting in the family moving to Kirigakure (Sigma). Nobuyuki Hyuga led a pretty normal childhood, although during his time in ninja academy in Kirigakure (Sigma), he was shadowed behind multiple ninjas only letting him stand out when he becomes anbu at such a young age. Academy Days When growing up in the village hidden in the mist, Kirigakure. Nobuyuki excelled at taijutsu, ninjutsu and even genjutsu. It was during his time, aged 8, that Nobuyuki first awakened his byakugan. Upon activating his byakugan during taijutsu training with his classmates. His teacher was so amazed and his classmates at the strength of his chakra, showing it to be strong enough to knock back his opponent. Being the reserved natured person he is, Nobuyuki was shocked and embarrassed when he knocked back his classmate - this classmate ended up becoming his bestfriend, Naoko Chinoike. Anbu Time-period Jonin Status Personality As a child Nobuyuki was always kind and seen smiling. After the death of his father, Nobuyuki grew serious and cold, becoming more mature than most his age. For years he was driven by a fatalistic belief that his and everyone else's fates were determined from birth and were inescapable foreshadowing those who were especially gifted. He also hated how his parents were married as they were from two other villages. He also perceived that his talents would always be handicapped by serving only the feudal lords, which he resented and it fuelled his animosity towards them. Nobuyuki shared his philosophy about everyones fate with those he met, gladly telling them when they are straying from the paths that have been set out for them. He even told his friend that they would be nothing and attempted an assassination on the feudal lord on the Land of Water. Ultimately failing on the assassination attempt, his friend Naoko Chinoike stopped him and helped Nobuyuki escape without being caught and ultimately blamed. The destiny Nobuyuki ended up choosing for himself was to become strong enough to never be defeated again. In pursuit of this goal he trained with his teammate, whose own dreams he became supportive of. The interaction with his team and others caused him to become kind once again, and over time his desire to get stronger and become a motivation to others to never lose hope. Appearance Nobuyuki has fair skin and long dark brown hair. When his Byakugan was not active he has featureless white eyes. His Jonin appearance changes clothing from his time in the academy from bandages of his former atire for a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his waist, and black shinobi sandals. He stopped wearing the straps that framed his face, instead allowing his now longer hair to do that instead. When on missions, he usually carried a tan and black drawstring bag over his shoulder. Abilities As a current high-ranking ninja of Kirigakure, Nobuyuki is a very powerful fighter. Ruthless in battle, he prefers to stay calm and collected than to be aggravated by his oppressors. His talent for combat is seen during his time as a Kiri anbu-member, where just after being poached from the Academy, he killed more than 10 trained (chunin) ninjas single-handedly. As an adult (18 years), even when gravely injured, Nobuyuki proved himself a dangerous opponent, being able to strike down dozens of rivals in one go. Nobuyuki possessed an incredibly powerful chakra reserve, which could be visibly seen when released - taking the form of an armour-like shape protecting him if reinforced. Nobuyuki's abilities as a ninja has had other ninjas call off missions because of his prowess as a fighter. Physical Prowess During his first mission in Anbu, Nobuyuki showed remarkable speed, able to completely disappear from his target’s gaze and then appear right before them instantly. He also has a considerable amount of endurance, where he barely flinched after having slashes across his chest and afterward, been able to quickly catch a following sword strike with his bare hand. As with many , Nobuyuki has shown excellent skills in kenjutsu, able to effortlessly deflect a barrage of Shuriken launched at him with his Tantō. He is also able to use ninjutsu in unison with it to enhance his strike. Having a rare talent to perform hand seals with one hand. Nobuyuki is shown to have very powerful and large reserves of chakra. His skills can make use of a blade's versatile nature in battle, through use of his chakra enhanced speed. Nobuyuki is also able to switch between close to long-range attacks, and perform techniques with no hand signs at all - including the majority of his water natured attacks. Dojutsu Byakugan Nobuyuki's Byakugan gives him a near 360º diameter field of vision, with his one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. His range of vision varies at seeing targets 18 kilometres away. The Byakugan's vision can also penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions, and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception. Nobuyuki's Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, allowing him to analyse his opponent's actions, and allows the user to predict and better react to them. Nobuyuki can also follow the chakra for when ninjutsu is to be used - and has sometimes being able to copy the exact flow and movement of chakra, resulting in something similar one might do to copy the technique. Nobuyuki's Byakugan is shown to magnify in on small targets and see infrared to detect a target through their body heat. Nobuyuki can also emit powerful chakra pulses to subdue an opponent. Nobuyuki's Byakugan is able to see chakra at a higher degree than the Sharingan, such as identifying where a person's chakra signature originates from. He can discern certain types of clones from the real person and use its ability to see chakra acute enough to see the chakra pathway system and the targets 361 tenketsu points. The Hyūga Clan have devised a fighting style known as the Gentle Fist to take advantage of this ability, wherein they strike an opponent's tenketsu to either seal or forcibly open them, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra. This fighting style, Gentle Fist was taught to him by his Hyuga mother. Nobuyuki has developed his Byakugan to decipher whether or not genjutsu is being used on either the wielder/others. He can also use his Byakugan to extend the range of his genjutsu. Ninjustu Nobuyuki excelled in Water Release. His main nature affinity put him at a tactical advantage not just because water is a very versatile element but because Nobuyuki possesses a special technique that allows him to extract moisture from plant life and the moisture in the atmosphere to act as his source. He could then use the water to perform a number of versatile feats, such as imprisoning and drowning his opponents, or creating protective shields. Nobuyuki had great skills and knowledge in Water Release techniques. He could perform several of them while keeping a separate one active, as seen when he kept Jūgo trapped in the Water Prison Technique held by his Water Clone Technique and at the same time attacking Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Uzumaki and Suigetsu Hōzuki. He can also maintain several clones at the same time, often using them as diversions. He also showed proficiency in large-scale, highly destructive water-attacks from launching powerful torrents of water in the forms of dragon bullets or giant waterfalls at his opponents. Weather Manipulation A special ability that Nobuyuki has come to master. He has learned to freely manipulate the weather around him. Regardless of the atmosphere around him, he could manifest many different weather effects, effectively turning them into powerful attacks and defences. It should be noted that his area of effect is not limited to the outside. As Nobuyuki is able to isolate his abilities to relatively closed off areas. Nobuyuki has shown to have a great level of control over the range and direction of his ability, and could use them simultaneously if need be. The rain technique seems to have an unusual effect on his targets, as it is able to drain them of their chakra and life energy. Once produced, having both offensive and defensive skills he could summon varying sizes of very powerful, pressurised, water trenches to either block incoming attacks, restrain, or crush his opponents. He could even create huge water bubbles that attacks opponents with concussive force. Coming from many different directions, each of his attacks could manifest from anywhere within his vicinity, seemingly coming from thin air. Nobuyuki can produce large bolts of yellow lighting. The lightning could be directed in any direction and comes in rapid succession. Should the lighting ever connect, it is powerful enough to instantly kill the target. However, if Nobuyuki wills it, the lighting can completely obliterate the target. Nobuyuki is also able to fully manipulate the direction and intensity of wind by waving hsi hand in the direction. He could summon anything from a concentrated tornado, to several whirlwinds. Each of these attacks have the offensive capabilities to slash and wound the intended target. Summoning After learning sneaking into the hidden library where S-class and other high ranking jutsu's were stored. Nobuyuki learned of the summoning, although not a forbidden one. The summoning jutsu isn't exactly taught during academy days. Nobuyuki fights along with his summons, commanding his personal summon: the Conch King. Through hand signs he could give the Conch King a signal to use specified techniques or to move. Nobuyuki has also shown capable of using Water Release enabling him to hide in water and cast genjutsu on his opponent through the Conch King. When summoned outside the typical water environment, the Conch King isn't at its best. But that can be altered in matter of minutes with Nobuyuki's chakra prowess and water release. Genjutsu Nobuyuki's second to best technique, this is because he is able to quickly identify when genjutsu is being used and also release himself and others from it. He can also cast genjutsu when activating his Byakugan, hand signs or with the slight movement of his hair. Casting his targets under illusions as simple as his location or his speed making, their minds slower when locking onto his whereabouts. Nobuyuki's abilities in Genjutsu also include him being able to put targets under genjutsu before they even realise it. Nobuyuki's genjutsu abilities can effect multiple opponents simultaneously with his genjutsu by utilising the Temple of Nirvana Technique or Bringer-of-Darkness Technique. Taijutsu Nobuyuki is a true master of the Hyūga clan's taijutsu style; the Gentle Fist. His prowess was first glimpsed at when he was able to hold off an extremely powerful c:naruto:Missing-nin ninja, Kisame Hoshigaki (AR). Nobuyuki left the fight himself unharmed, or at least with minimal major injuries who unlike most ninja that go up against him. he probably survived at the point of Kisame been in a rush and not caring for the young Jonin. Nobuyuki has also demonstrated tremendous skill with the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique, able to expand its range great enough to swiftly repel several Iwa ninja simultaneously. When fighting alongside Naoko Chinoike, they were both able to combine their skill in taijutsu to deflect the Ten-Tails' tail without giving any ground. Nobuyuki can even use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to hit targets out of its normal range. He can also use the Eight Trigrams techniques with such force, by using both hands to buffet one of the Ten-Tails' tails away by himself. Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Ninja Category:Mist Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Traveler Category:Male Category:Dust Release Category:Hunter-nin